


bring me down

by antpelts



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anxiety Attacks, Autistic Jared Kleinman, Comfort, Hugs, Jared Kleinman Has ADHD, M/M, Sensory Overload, Stimming, no clue what to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antpelts/pseuds/antpelts
Summary: “For starters,” Jared’s voice was slightly muffled as he kept his head down, fingers picking at the keys on his laptop’s keyboard, “that’s literally impossible.”“You’re literally impossible,” Connor shot back, tone flat.
Relationships: Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	bring me down

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt request from tumblr ive never written kleinphy before so here we are  
> not beta read sorry ily

“For starters,” Jared’s voice was slightly muffled as he kept his head down, fingers picking at the keys on his laptop’s keyboard, “that’s literally impossible.”

“You’re literally impossible,” Connor shot back, tone flat.

The Fourth of July sucked. Being home from college sucked. Summer classes sucked. Hence why he had cleared off Connor’s desk and set up his own laptop. The Murphys were content to give them space (glad that Connor had a ‘friend’ over) while Jared’s parents didn’t know the definition of privacy. 

“You’re a dick,” Jared mumbled, leaning his head down until his forehead rested on the desk. Another pop of a firework sounded and he grit his teeth. “I need to finish this.”

Raising a hand he blindly gestured towards his laptop. A word document was open and when Connor slid off his bed and moved close enough he could see the _‘Last edit was 1 hour ago’_ at the top of the screen.

“Well I think that’s going to be literally impossible.”

Jared raised one hand, sticking his middle finger up. Another firework went off and he squeezed his hand back into a fist, drawing it in close to himself. Lifting his head he knocked his glasses off, letting them clatter onto the desk. Even that noise was too much - his skin felt hot, his breathing felt short. It was.. utterly embarrassing. He knew he should’ve just stayed home, but Connor had invited him and he was still trying to pretend that didn’t make his heart beat a little faster. The only person who saw him like this usually was Evan, and that wasn’t even by choice. It was more a product of their closeness, something that Evan had just learned how to handle over the course of plenty of years. 

With Connor this was new. And mortifying.

Their.. relationship was odd. They tiptoed around labels and kissed in the dark laying on Connor’s bed. Sometimes when they were up until 3 am they’d talk about the darker things, letting each other in just a little. Sometimes Jared would drive them to get McFlurrys at random and they’d hold hands across the center console. But this was almost too open, this wasn’t them choosing to open up in a nice, quiet space. This was Jared having an episode in front of his maybe boyfriend against his will, he felt utterly hopeless.

“Just fuck off,” it was muffled as Jared shoved his face into his hands, applying as much pressure as he could. 

The sound of Connor picking up his glasses and folding the arms in was even too much and he huffed out a ragged breath. This time when they were placed back on the desk it didn’t sound as abrasive and that was welcomed, at least. He was hyper aware as he heard his laptop shutting, though the noise was soft and deliberate.

After some rustling Jared felt some fabric being pressed against the back of his hands. Slowly lifting his head he saw a hoodie being held right in front of his face. Connor was leaning on his desk, one hand tucked in a pocket as he pointedly kept his gaze to the other side of the room. There was a moment of deliberation before Jared grabbed onto the hoodie and struggled to pull it over his head. He was thankful for the fact that Connor blasted his fan, even with the air conditioning, otherwise he probably would’ve felt like he as suffocating. The hoodie swamped him, of course it did, he wasn’t even that small.

“Better?”

Jared tugged the hood over his head, pulling on the hoodie strings. It didn’t muffle the sounds much but it gave him a sense of security. Without a second thought he pulled one of the strings up to his mouth, biting down on it hard. It was probably something he’d be thoroughly embarrassed about later (Connor gave up his hoodie and he immediately fucked up the strings) but the pressure of biting down was too grounding for him to stop.

Another pop had Jared going rigid again, clenching his fists.

“Talk to me, asshole,” Connor’s voice was low and steady and he knocked his foot against the chair Jared was in.

“Fuck off,” it was strained, spoken with a clenched jaw. If he weren’t currently breaking down he might’ve made a quip about the sight in front of him that he’d caught a glimpse of: Connor’s hair pulled back into a messy bun because the back of his neck was sweaty, arms bare of his hoodie but covered in assorted bracelets in various states of being worn down, something unfamiliar and soft settled on his face. Or.. maybe instead of joking about it he’d be caught up in the intimacy of the fact the Connor was willing to exist like this in front of him.

“Talk to me,” there was something steady and stern there which, oddly, was grounding enough that Jared managed to stiffly stick out his arms. Connor seemed to get the message, leaning down to wrap his arms around Jared’s middle, loose and hesitant.

“Pressure,” Jared mumbled, still biting down hard on the hoodie string. He moved his arms up around Connor’s shoulders, squeezing tight. After a second he felt the arms around his middle tighten, almost uncomfortably so. Pressing his face harshly against Connor’s shoulder he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, finally feeling his heart rate slow down.

Maybe they’d talk about it later. Maybe they wouldn’t. Maybe they’d just kiss some.

Jared was fine with that.


End file.
